Exceed Charge
are the finishing attack(s) of the Riders in Kamen Rider 555. Faiz Pressing "Enter" on the Faiz Phone allows Faiz to execute an "EXCEED CHARGE" attack, depending on the item he inserted the Mission Memory into; sending a burst of power from the Faiz Driver along the Photon Streams to the weapon in question, giving it a tremendous power boost, and in some cases extra abilities. *The Faiz Pointer was designed for specific compatibility with Faiz Mission Memory, attached to either Power Anklet and allowing Faiz to execute his Crimson Smash attack, producing an energy drill around his foot while executing the deathblow. **While in Axel Form, the Exceed Charge attack is enhanced into the Axel Crimson Smash, allowing Faiz to either shoot multiple energy drills to one enemy, or shoot individual ones to multiple enemies. **While in Blaster Form, the Exceed Charge is enhanced into the Super Strengthened Crimson Smash, which powers up Faiz's kick to the point that he releases massive red pulses of energy from the impact point, able to damage and even kill anyone in the radius. *The Faiz Shot was designed for specific compatibility with Faiz Mission Memory, transforming into an energy-powered knuckle-duster that Faiz can use in his Grand Impact attack, a punch powered by the energy inside the Faiz Shot. **While in Axel Form, the Exceed Charge attack is enhanced into the Axel Grand Impact, with Faiz using his enhanced speed to punch multiple enemies while running through them. **While in Blaster Form, the Exceed Charge attack is enhanced into the Super Strengthened Grand Impact. This finisher was never used in the series. *The Faiz Edge can be used to initiate the Sparkle Cut attack, where Faiz fires an anti-gravity pulse along the ground (which can immobilize ground-based enemies by levitating them in the air) and overcharges the energy in the blade, allowing it to perform more powerful cuts. The damage is not caused by the blade itself, but by the energy that it discharges once in contact with the target. **While in Axel Form, the Exceed Charge attack is enhanced into the Axel Sparkle Cut, allowing Faiz to slash multiple enemies while running through them. **While in Blaster Form, the Exceed Chage attack is enhanced into the Super Strengthened Sparkle Cut. This finisher was never used in the series. *In Faiz Blaster Form, the Faiz Blaster can be transformed into a powerful energy-shotgun (Photon Blaster Mode or "BLASTER MODE") utilizing the Photon Buster Exceed Charge, or a thick bladed lightsaber-like weapon (Photon Breaker Mode or "BLADE MODE") utilizing the Photon Breaker Exceed Charge. While in Blade Mode, the Faiz Blaster can also be used in place of the Faiz Pointer to shoot a stream of energy, paralyzing his enemy, before executing a powerful flying kick called the Super Strengthened Crimson Smash. Both the Super Strengthened Crimson Smash and Super Stregthened Grand Impact can be used instantly without attaching additional equipment or performing an Exceed Charge sequence. Kaixa Pressing "Enter" on the Kaixa Phone allows for Kaixa to execute an "EXCEED CHARGE" attack depending on the item he inserted the Mission Memory into, sending a burst of power from the Kaixa Driver, along the Photon Streams, to the weapon in question giving it a tremendous power boost, and in some cases extra abilities. *The Kaixa Pointer was designed for specific compatibility with Kaixa Mission Memory, attached to the Power Anklet for Kaixa to execute his Gold Smash attack, producing a pair of overlapping yellow energy drills around his foot while executing the deathblow. *The Kaixa Shot was designed for specific compatibility with Kaixa Mission Memory, transforming into an energy powered knuckle-duster that Kaixa can use his Grand Impact attack. *The Kaixa Blaygun can be used in the Kaixa Slash attack, where a constricting energy net is fired from its gun section, while simultaneously over-charging the sword section and temporarily increasing Kaixa's speed for a dashing strike. It is important to notice that the blade of the Kaixa Blaygun does not cause damage by itself, but due to the energy that it discharges once in contact with the target. Delta *When the Delta Mission Memory is inserted into the Delta Blaster, it will say "READY" and extend 3 barrels out the front of the Delta Blaster. When the "Check" command is spoken, it will say "EXCEED CHARGE". This will allow Delta to perform his Lucifer's Hammer attack, a kick attack similar to Faiz's Crimson Smash or Kaixa's Gold Smash, except instead of coming from a Pointer, the Photon Stream is shot from the Delta Mover, and instead of stopping short in midair, it hits and stuns the adversary, after which the Rider executes either a bicycle kick or a front dropkick into the stream, causing the target Orphnoch's destruction in a red-colored flame burst instead of the normal blue flame. The Lucifer's Hammer technique appears to be somewhat stronger than the other Rider Kicks. The energy drill is white with a light-blue aura. Psyga When the Psyga Mission Memory is inserted into the Psyga Gear, it turns them into powerful weaponry, also allowing the weapon to “EXCEED CHARGE” after pressing enter on the Psyga Phone. *The Flying Attacker allows Psyga to perform the Cobalt Smash and Sky Impact attacks. *The Psyga Tonfa Edge allows Psyga to perform the Psyga Slash attack. Orga When the Orga Mission Memory is inserted into certain parts of the Orga Gear, it turns them into powerful weaponry, also allowing the weapon to “EXCEED CHARGE” after pressing enter on the Orga Phone. *By plugging the Orga Mission Memory into the Orga Stlanzer sword, then touching ENTER on the phone, the sword can EXCEED CHARGE and create a powerful attack. The attack itself, dubbed Orga Stlash, has the weapon extend a photon blade which can either counterattack or capture a target before destroying it. The Orga Stlanzer also has a gun mode, although its use was not demonstrated. *Though never actually used, it is theorized that the Gun Mode of the Orga Stlanzer can also shoot the trademark drill for Orga's own Rider Kick, the Emperor Smash. Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Kamen Rider Finishers